


The Music of the Stars

by Melpomene (nonamenuisance)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Spectrum Character, Astronomy, College AU, Deaf!Hange, Demisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Hange is an astronomy nerd, I swear it's fluffy, Levi is a music major, Links to various things, Lots of Music, Modern AU, Non-binary character, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This is my attempt at fluff, and clothing, and science, female!hange, such as music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenuisance/pseuds/Melpomene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never intended to be an asshole; I just wanted some peace and quiet.  Making her cry wasn’t ever part of the plan."  </p><p>(i.e. A college au where Hanji is Deaf, and Levi keeps putting his foot in his mouth.)</p><p> </p><p>  <b>On hiatus</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tortured Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Um... *shuffles feet awkwardly* I had no plans to post this for a while. I had no plans to even write it yet. I wanted to get a few more chapters written for _Psychiatrist_ , but this idea wouldn't leave my head. I kept sitting down to write more of _Psych._ and this kept popping out. I finally decided that if the muses demand, then I must obey. 
> 
> This is not going to be updated regularly. I have a crazy schedule, and _Psychiatrist_ is my priority. I just needed to get this posted in order to clear it from my mind. When _Psych._ gets dark is probably when I'll start writing for this more frequently. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did, LeviHan would totally be canon. 
> 
> Side note: This version of Levi will probably come across as offensive to some people. His opinions and actions (along with those of the other characters) do not necessarily reflect my own. I'm trying out a different writing style with him.

I was sitting in the library, working on some paper for one of my useless Gen. Ed. classes, and there was a woman three tables away. She had on these chunky galaxy-themed headphones, and I could hear the thumping and screaming death metal racket that she was listening to.

Now see, I’m a music major, and have played the piano for 15 years, so understandably, I’ve gotten to the point where I can tell the good music from the shitty. I like most genres, but if there’s one I hate, it’s death metal. I think it’s shit. Death metal “singers” can’t carry a tune in a bucket, so they try to hide it with shrieks and bass, then call it music. That’s not music. Music is beautiful. It should make you feel something; something other than the desire to rip off somebody’s head, that is. 

The woman was hunched over a textbook, scribbling sloppy notes out with her left hand, the ink being smeared by her palm as she went along. I have no idea why she even bothered. It looked like an illegible mess to me. She was bopping her head in time to the annoying beat of her “music,” and would occasionally hum loudly. Hair greasy and half fallen from it’s bun, what looked like a pair of goggles on her face, and oversized clothes that looked like they’d swallowed her body, she did not look like she belonged at a prestigious university like Mitras U. That was the only thing we seemed to have in common. With my black spider-bite piercings and tattoo sleeves, I certainty didn’t fit in either.

The music was really starting to piss me off. It was past 11:30pm, I was struggling to write the final paragraph on my essay, and I was ready to go back to my dorm. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted. I was never a night owl, and always tried to go to bed by 10. That obviously didn’t happen tonight, and that just added to my stress. My roommate Nile had invited his friends over to our room, and they didn’t like me, so I couldn’t go back until he texted that they had left. He and all his friends were rich little bastards, and all of them looked down on me for being a scholarship student. Nile was the only one who never tried to pick a fight though. He knew I could beat the shit out of him if I wanted to. He just ignored me, probably afraid that I’d shiv him in his sleep if he pissed me off. I wouldn’t, but he didn’t need to know that. A little healthy fear never hurt anyone, right?

The woman hummed loudly again, bringing me back to reality. Finally deciding that I had put up with her shit long enough, I stormed over to her and asked her to turn the music down. Well, I say asked, but demanded would probably be more accurate. I wasn’t too rude though, just said that I could hear her music and that she needed to lower the volume. 

The woman didn’t react. She couldn’t hear me over the lovely melody of tortured cat. I tried again. No reaction. Getting pissed, I slammed my hand onto her textbook, immediately startling her into looking up at me. Her wide eyes were a coffee brown color, and part of my mind whispered that they were absolutely beautiful, but the angry part quickly drowned it out. “Oi shit-stain, I said turn your music down!” I said loudly. 

She didn’t bother to take off the bulky headphones to hear me; just sat there with her mouth open looking confused. 

In a fit, I grabbed the headphones, ripping them off her head.

“Turn your fucking music down!” I shouted this time.

Her eyes squinted in anger, but there was something in them that I didn’t have time to identify because she started flailing her arms around in weird motions, making extreme facial expressions. 

I guess I made a face, because she then let out a garbled screech, snatched some paper and started scribbling on it. That confused me even more. I mean, what the hell? How was any of this a normal reaction to what I just did? I didn’t have time to react though, because she was immediately shoving the sheet into my face, so close that I couldn’t make out what the black markings spelled out. 

Sighing, I took the paper from her and raised an eyebrow, not bothering to glance at it. Her eyes had teared up, and she pointed jerkily to the sheet in my hands. I rolled my eyes before looking down at the note she wrote. As soon as I took my eyes off her, she took her chance to grab the headphones from me and run off. I looked back up at her sudden movements, and watched as she made quick brushing motions at her eyes while escaping. Had I really made her cry? Talk about being sensitive. I scoffed and looked back at the note in my hands.

There was one sentence scrawled out in her chicken-scratch lettering.

_I am Deaf, you asshole._

Shit. I felt the blood drain out of my face. I had fucked up bigtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, feedback me Reader-Sama.


	2. Nocturne in C# Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday earlier this week (hint: numbers in my username), so here, have a chapter!
> 
> I've included links for outfits mentioned, and will also be doing the same for music whenever needed. Just open the links in a new tab to enhance your reading experience! (I feel like a cheesy infomercial with that line.)

The next morning, I woke up feeling just as guilty as I had the night before. I couldn’t get the woman out of my mind. I was a grade A asshole. Yelling at a Deaf woman. What a dick. Mom would beat my ass black and blue if she knew what I’d done. She had taught me to always treat women with respect, and I failed miserably.

I had left the note on my bedside table. I needed to find the woman and apologize. It dawned on me that I’d have to write it out. What if she doesn’t want to read it? I would have tried, I guess. That should be good enough. It wasn’t like I could do more than that.

After getting ready for the day, I sat down to write my apology note. Damn, this was hard. I couldn’t think of how to phrase anything. I didn’t like words, and words didn’t like me. Speaking, writing, it didn’t matter. Words have never been able to express my emotions. That was one of the reasons that my music always moved people. I took my confusing emotions and turned them into something that everyone could feel along with me.

I finally decided to go with something blunt. No need to beat around the bush when I knew what I had to say.

_I am so sorry for the way I treated you last night. I had no idea that you were Deaf. I know that that is no excuse; nobody should be treated the way I treated you, no matter how well they hear. Yet again, I am a dick, and I am sorry you had to deal with me._  

I sat back and looked at my note in satisfaction. That should do perfectly. I stuffed the note in my back pocket, and headed off to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I had taken care with my [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=194773545) today, and I noticed several heads turn as I passed. I don’t know whether they were admiring my good looks, or if they were just looking because I stood out so much from the rest of the students here. I was wearing ripped black skinny jeans with zippers on the knees, my favorite t-shirt bearing the words “Humans are horrible creatures,” and a pair of black high-top sneakers. The shirt sleeves were short, so the tattoo sleeve on my arm was visible. It had broken piano keys, a knobby tree covered in cherry blossoms, and swirling clouds in the background. It was clearly inspired by Japanese culture, which suited me being a quarter Japanese. It held sentimental value to me and I loved it, but most of the people at Mitras didn’t approve, the snobby shits. They didn’t approve of my lip piercings either, but what the hell. Can’t please everybody. I had also painted my fingernails black last night. A lot of people have picked on me before for using nail polish, but I always told them to fuck off. I like my nails black, so I damn well am going to paint them black.

I slipped on my pair of Beats and hit [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9oQEa-d5rU) on my favorite piece by Chopin, Nocturne in C# Minor. No more than the opening measures went by, before I was sucker punched in the mouth and fell on my ass.

Rubbing my jaw both in anger and an attempt to sooth the pain, I stood and slid my headphones down to rest around my neck. There was a very angry… person standing in front of me. Their hair was styled in an undercut like mine, but the strands on top were shorter, wavy, and blond. They had piercing blue eyes, and looked very pissed.

“What the fuck was that for?” I snarled. They didn’t flinch, which I found surprising. Typically, people flinched when I talked to them.

“You made Hanji cry, you asshole!” The person yelled. That was when I noticed _her_ standing behind the blond person, looking very uncomfortable. The woman. The one I needed to apologize to.

I started to step towards her, when the blond stopped me with a hand on my chest. “Stop right there. You don’t have the right to talk to Hanji after the way you treated her.” I tore my eyes away from the woman, and looked up at the idiot in my way.

“I want to apologize, dipshit. I can’t do that with you in my way.” I sneered.

“She. Can’t. Hear. How are you planning on apologizing? Who’s the dipshit now?” They growled back, with a triumphant smirk.

With a dramatic eye roll, I pulled out the note I had written and waved it in their face, before shoving roughly past them and headed towards the brunette. Her eyes widened, maybe out of nervousness, and she looked at me suspiciously when I held out the note. Eyes never leaving mine, tan fingers darted out and snatched the paper, careful to avoid our skin brushing.

I kept a close eye on her face as she read my apology. Her thick eyebrows were furrowed behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. I wasn’t sure where the goggles from yesterday had vanished to, but I was glad they were gone. I had to repress a shudder just from thinking about those hideous things. I don’t know why she would ever wear them, when she had a pair of normal glasses too.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the woman chuckling. She was looking at me with a slight smile, and started making those strange hand motions.

“She says ‘Thank you for the apology! I really appreciate it. My name is Zoe Hanji, but everybody calls me Hanji.”’ I heard the voice of the blond. They walked around to stand next to Hanji and I.

Hanji continued the hand motions, this time directing them at her friend.

With a deep sigh, they turned to me. “Hanji says I have to introduce myself. I’m Nanaba, I use they/them pronouns, and if you make Hanji cry again, I’ll also be the one to kill you.” They said.

“Nice you meet you both.” I said hesitantly, but when I saw Nanaba making the gestures to Hanji, I continued with more confidence. “My name is Levi.”

Hanji’s smile brightened a bit more, and she resumed her arm motions.

“Hanji says ‘Nice to meet you, Levi.’ I say ‘fuck you.’” Nanaba translated.

I shot a glare at Nanaba and opened my mouth to return the insult.

The ringing of a loud bell in the nearby clock tower interrupted me. I glanced at the time and saw it was “Shit! I’m late for my lecture. Bye!” I turned and ran, hollering over my shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

This day has been shit. First I had to write an apology, which was fucking humiliating, then I got socked in the mouth by some bitchy blond. I missed breakfast, and was late to my lecture on the Solo Rehearsal Vocal Techniques. It was one of my favorite courses of the semester. I had recently discovered that I can sing really good. My scholarship had initially been only partial but a few weeks after the semester started, I was asked to sing in my Music Therapy course. Once the professor heard me, he got the faculty to give me a full-ride. I was fucking ecstatic, obviously. It meant that I would have more money left over from work to send home to mom.

It took me forever, but last week I had finally found a campus coffee-shop that would hire me. Most refused to even give me an interview. “Looked too punk-rock,” apparently. The coffee-shop that gave me a job was called Titan Café, and it certainly was out of place on campus, sort of like myself I guess. They manager Pixis said that he had heard about my singing ability, and so he made a requirement that I form a band to perform on Friday nights at the Café. Because Isabell and Farlan agreed to join my band, and how desperately I needed to send money back to mom, I agreed.

We’d had it hard, my mom and I. During the day she was a waitress at Hooters, and worked as a stripper at night. Occasionally, she moonlighted as a prostitute, which is how I came into the picture. My father was a client. She never learned his name, and never saw him again after that one night.

I was always aware of what she did for a living; she didn’t shy away from teaching me about the rough part of life, and taught me to never be ashamed for doing what had to be done to survive. It didn’t mean I didn’t hate her work though. I remember so many nights from when I was in middle school of her coming home early in the morning, bruised and exhausted from a long night’s work. I’d ask who hurt her, and she’d never say. Once I made it to high school, I started walking her to and from work. She was always unhappy about it, saying that I should be home studying or sleeping, but I wasn’t going to have any of it. I told her that I was going to be following her around and she couldn’t stop me. She finally relented, much to my happiness. Several times I had to beat off assholes who tried to mess with her. Mom always felt guilty about it, but it wasn’t her fault she was amazingly beautiful. She always laughed when I told her that, but it was true.

She also taught me how to make a damn good cup of coffee. Since I hated the drink, I was looking forward to finally being able to put my badass brewing skills to use.

Since I had a full-ride scholarship, I was planning to send all the money I made back to her so that she wouldn’t have to sell herself anymore.

The evening was approaching, so I was headed to Titan Café to set up for my first performance there. Isabel and Farlan were going to meet me. Having grown up together in the Underground, we were incredibly close. They had managed to land scholarships as well, and so Isabel was an art major, while Farlan being the boring bastard that he is, decided to major in Economics.

We had got together earlier in the week and picked a band name and our first few songs. Pixis had told me that only one was needed for tonight, so whether good or bad, the whole ordeal would be over with soon.

I was going to be the lead singer and play the piano, while Isabel would do the back-up vocals and electric guitar. Farlan would play the electric bass. None of us knew how to play the drums, so we had posted up flyers in the quad requesting a drummer. Someone had called Isabel, and was going to meet us here for the performance. We only did covers of other songs, and the one we had chosen for tonight had a relatively simple beat, so they didn’t have to rehearse with us.

After finally arriving, I looked for Isabel and Farlan. Hearing a familiar squeal, I finally noticed the girls’ bright red hair in the corner by the stage. She was talking excitedly to someone who had their back to me. The sloppily done ponytail of brown hair gave me a slight sense of déjà vu, and as I moved closer, I realized that it was Hanji.

“Big Bro!” Isabel shrieked when she saw me. I barely had time to brace myself as she flung herself into my arms for a bear hug.

“Calm down, Bright Eyes. I just saw you yesterday.” I replied with a slight chuckle.

“Guess who I just met! This is Hanji! She’s deaf, but loves music! She can feel the vibrations which is how she hears, or something like that. She wrote it down for me, but I can’t remember where I put the paper.” Isabel started patting her pockets distractedly, looking for said paper.

I glanced up at Hanji, and she gave me a smile and wave. I waved back in an attempt to be polite. I felt incredibly uncomfortable around her, after how I treated her yesterday.

As Hanji pulled out a notebook and started scribbling in it, I turned back to Isabel.

“Is the drummer here yet?” I asked. “He’d better not be late.”

Isabel gave me a confused look. “She’s already here Levi.” Then she pointed straight at Hanji.

What?! No way. Not possible. Not happening. No. I looked around for Farlan, hoping he’d show up and stop this craziness, but he was nowhere to be found. Then Hanji ripped out the page she was writing on, and passed it to me.

_Hey again Levi! Guess what! I’m your drummer!_

A cold feeling settled over me, and I thought about just walking away right there. As I turned to do just that, my mothers face floated back up into my vision. I needed this job. I couldn’t walk away from this. I was going to sing, and Hanji was going to be my drummer.

Somebody please kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I shamelessly demand feedback.


	3. Fire and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gives it's first performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, back again with another chapter, only a week after my last update! Utter madness!
> 
> Click the links. Open them in new tabs. There are outfits, but more importantly, THERE IS MUSIC! You can listen to the song as Levi's band performs it, and it is awesome! (Song: Fire and Fury, by Skillet)
> 
> ALSO: I am convinced that Levi's voice sounds like the lead singer for Skillet. Raspy, deep and perfectly sexy. You can not convince me otherwise. Let me know if you agree!

Nobody looked like they were going to come and kill me. Shit. I was going to have to go through with this madness.

Pixis walked up to the stage with Farlan. The multicolored lighting reflected on the top of his bald head, and accented the wrinkles around his eyes.

“Well hello, Levi! Getting everything set up?” Pixis asked.

The last thing I wanted was to talk to Pixis. He was a friendly old man, pretty eccentric, but still. I didn’t have the energy to deal with him. I was too tense over how awful our performance was going to be.

“Yep! We’re just about ready!” Thankfully, Isabel could see my bad mood, and decided to take over the conversation. 

“Wonderful. Everybody get in your positions, and I’ll announce you all.” He said. 

As we all went to stand with our instruments, I took a look at everyone’s clothing. We all looked ridiculous together. [Isabel](http://www.polyvore.com/tmos_ch3_isabel/set?id=195996280) was dressed in a very girly outfit. Floral skirt, lacy converse, ruffled shirt, pink jewelry. [Farlan](http://www.polyvore.com/tmots_ch3_farlan/set?id=195996905) on the other hand, looked like a stereotype prep school boy, which I suppose he was. He was wearing fitted kakis, a plaid shirt, and matched his belt, wallet, watch, and shoes. Typical Farlan. I was still dressed the same as earlier; mostly black, and a t-shirt perfectly embodying my hate for humanity. [Hanji](http://www.polyvore.com/tmots_ch_hanji/set?id=195996678), well. She looked like an utter nerd. A NASA shirt. Who the fuck wears a NASA shirt? The big glasses obscuring her face didn’t help tone down the nerd level at all. I made a mental note that if we did well enough to perform here regularly, that we’d have to coordinate our clothing so that we’d actually look like a band.

“Everybody!” Pixis called through the mic. “We have a new band performing for you all tonight! Say welcome to the Children of the Underground!” He then turned and walked off the stage, giving me a thumbs up as he went.

The Underground was the poorest city in the country of Wall. Isabel, Farlan, and I had picked that name because we grew up there. Isabel and Farlan were able to move away when they turned fourteen. Their parents had been hired in the more prosperous city of Karanese. I was stuck in the Underground, and wound up in high school without my only friends. I never got angry at them for leaving though. If I’d had the chance, I would have done the same. The Underground is no place for anybody to live, no matter how terrible they might be.

The crowed looked at the stage, appearing mildly interested, before turning back to their beers. Titan Cafè was incredibly unique in the fact that they turned into a bar for Friday nights. Three people cheered and clapped, and after taking a glance, I recognized Nanaba. She had two huge men with her. Both blond, but one with a scruffy attempt at a beard. I glanced from them back to Hanji, who was waving excitedly. Was one of those guys her boyfriend? Or was she in a relationship with Nanaba? For some reason, either idea made me feel irritated. What was wrong with me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I took a few deep breaths, and shut my eyes. Running my fingers across the keys on the keyboard in front of me, I tried to calm myself.

Breathing in one last tine, I started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3KCKhNc5mI). I repeated the same chord for two measures, before leaning forward to the microphone on a stand that reached over the keyboard.

_“Every brick and every stone_  
_Of the world we made will come undone._  
_If I…” ___

Isabel jumped in, her smooth voice contrasting with my raspy one. 

_“If I can’t feel you here with me”_

Farlan joined in with his bass, playing a slow yet moving rhythm. 

_“In my sleep I call your name_  
_But when I wake I need to touch your face_  
_Cause I…”_

Isabel’s voice rang out over the crowd again, and people were starting to look more interested. Hanji’s part would be starting, and I could feel the apprehension building up in my gut. 

_“You can stop the aching_  
_Cause you’re the one I need.”_

_“I will burn, I will burn for you.”_

Hanji came in right on time, and was doing so well that I forgot to sing the next stanza of the chorus. I leapt right back in. 

_“Fire and fury._  
_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you._  
_Your love burns within me with fire and fury.”_

Dammit! I had been so freaked about her screwing up that I did it myself. 

_“If I freeze you are the flame._  
_You melt my heart, I’m washed in your rain.”_

The crowd had started cheering. Nanaba was jumping up and down like a lunatic, and the two giants were bopping their heads to the perfect beat that Hanji was keeping up. 

_“Destiny’s got a hold on me._  
_Guess I never knew love like love knows me”_

I looked around the dark room to find Pixis. It took me a while to spot him, but when I did, I relaxed. He seemed to be enjoying our show. 

Isabel and I jumped back into the chorus, before moving on to the bridge. 

_“I will burn, I will burn for you._  
_With fire and fury. Fire and fury._  
_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you._  
_Your love burns within me with fire and fury.”_

_“Let it all fall down to dust._  
_Can’t break the two of us._  
_We are safe in the strength of love._

Isabel really was the perfect back-up singer. Her voice complimented mine perfectly. Too soft to match the volume of mine, yet not soft enough to be drowned out. Smooth and calm, in comparison to my gravely tones. 

We repeated the chorus once more, before all instruments dropped out except for my keyboard. After playing a few repeated chords, that too fell silent. 

The silence didn’t last long however, as the crowd began to roar its approval. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all like the links to the outfits and song?


	4. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the performance bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm so sorry about the random and unexpected hiatus this story took! I had a whole bunch of writers block, but the muses have returned!
> 
> Song used in this chapter is Bird, by Yuya Matsushita. It's one of my favorites... :)

Pixis shooed us out soon after we finished. He had said that we were fantastic, and that we could consider ourselves hired.

Nanaba and two big blonds were waiting for us outside. Hanji immediately was attacked by hugs from both Nanaba and the scruffy one. The other guy stood back calmly, yet still looking happy. 

Hanji began using her rapid hand motions, and her little group started laughing. Nanaba noticed me, Farlan, and Isabel standing off to the side awkwardly, and turned a glare on me.

“I’m still pissed at you, dickwad.” They spit venomously, shoving a finger in my face.

“Hey Nana, calm down.” Scruffy Guy stepped between them and me.

“He’s the one who made Hanji cry in the library.” Was all they had to say for Scruffy start to turn on me too.

Before he could do more than give a menacing sniff, Isabel whacked me upside the head.

“Levi Haruto Ackerman, how dare you?!”

I ducked down, arms up in defense against more of Isabel’s feared head-slaps. She’d had many years to practice them, and could repeatedly deliver them with impressive force at no injury to herself. Sure enough, a second and third landed on my arms.

“I already fucking apologized, and Hanji forgave me!” I yelled.

“What’d you do to her? She is a literal angel!”

“It was a miscommunication—” 

The other blond man stepped up. He had been filling Hanji in on our conversation as best as he could.

“Hi,” He spoke and signed at the same time. “I’m Moblit, he’s Mike, and they’re Nanaba. I’m a childhood friend of Hanji’s, and Mike and Nana met her in high school. And you all are?”

Farlan leaped on the subject change, and began making nice with Moblit. Who the hell names a kid Moblit? Anyway, Farlan went around and introduced us, and from there everyone started chatting about majors and classes and complaining about professors, Hanji’s friends interpreting for her. I did my usual, and hung back from the crowd silently. I was so tired. It had been a _long_ day, and I wanted nothing more than to get back to my room and sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
No such luck though. When I made it to my dorm after an hour of forced “band and friends bonding time,” I suddenly remembered I’d left my key in the room. And of course, Nile wouldn’t answer the door when I knocked. I tried calling him, but either his phone was off or he was asleep. Groaning in frustration, I turned and slid down the door, thinking that if he was out, he’d be back soon.

I thought back on on our ‘bonding time.’ Everyone had decided that Hanji would be our permanent drummer. She had done so fantastic that everyone, particularly Isabel, was confident that it would work out.

I was trying really hard not to be bothered by that. It wasn’t that she was Deaf that made me hesitant to take her on, because she clearly was an amazing drummer, and it wasn’t that I didn’t like her. It was more out of pride. I had acted like a prick and made her cry. Yes, I’d apologized, but still. I hadn’t thought I’d be seeing her again after that, but now we were going to be getting together multiple times a week to practice.

I groaned again. We were going to have to learn sign language. Great.

A text alert on my phone broke me from my mental complaining.

**From: Shitty Roommate  
“u gonna sit out there groaning all night? i heard theres couches in the zackly hall. next time dont forgot ur key”**

I’d never thought I’d meet someone harder to like than myself, but apparently my roommate was that someone. He couldn’t even spell correctly. He really did only get in here because of his parent’s wealth. 

I got up and began my trek to the Zackly Hall. It was the science building, so the sofas understandably would be nice. Chem majors who had experiments requiring constant supervision, those batshit astronomy students that tried their hardest to become nocturnal, and just people who couldn’t take the formulas any more all could frequently be seen crashed out on the provided sofas. I guess I’d be one of them tonight. I really hoped there were no astronomy majors though. They were the worst of the science crowd, in my opinion. Always obsessing over things that nobody could see, things that had no affect on us. I didn’t see a point to it at all. Sure the moon, stars, and sun were necessary, but why waste so much money studying the other planets when there were starving children here on earth to feed? Maybe I was a little biased because I’d been one of those starving children, but it was still a valid point. There was no need for astronomy.

It was dark out, and I was the only person crazy enough to be walking around. The wind was blowing strong, and upon glancing up, I noticed there were a few dark clouds zipping across the sky, darting in front of the crescent moon. I popped in my earbuds and hit shuffle. Heaving a deep sigh, I resumed my march towards slumber, only to find, much to my anger, that Zackly Hall was locked. It made sense from a security standpoint, I guess. Only the science majors’ student id’s would open the door this late. Fuck.

I’d just pulled out my phone to start harassing Nile again, when the door flew open, hitting me in the shoulder. Stumbling a bit, I turned to yell at the idiot who hit me only to be faced with Hanji. Again. Would I see her everywhere? Did the universe hate me? Probably.

She gave me a startled look, before waving and giving me that slightly-maniacal grin of hers. It only made since she was a science geek. She really gave off that persona. Now that I was thinking about it, she’d had some incredibly complex equations scribbled in her notebook when we met. Well, I say met… When I made her cry. Shit, I was a dick.

A lit-up phone was shoved into my face. The sudden change in brightness caused me to squint and shield my eyes. The hell was she doing? I reached out my hand, to shove the phone away, and she pressed it into my palm. Not bothering to look at it, I tried to hand it back, but felt a few fingers in my back pocket taking my own phone.

“Hey give it back, Hanji!” Even though I know talking wouldn’t help, my natural inclination to do so wasn’t stopped.

She danced away a few feet, simultaneously trying to open my phone, and pointing emphatically towards the one in my hand. 

Squinting down at it, I noticed that it was open to a new contact page. Oh, that’s what she wanted. I entered my information in, and when I looked back up, she was standing in front of me again pouting. I smirked. Having Nile for a roommate, and with friends like Isabel, I knew better than to leave my phone without a password.

After swapping phones again, I immediately received a text.

**From unknown:  
Hay Levi!!! ｡^‿^｡ I have got to go do a progect. Want to come? None of my other freinds will… ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ ******

Fantastic. Even though her punctuation was much better than Nile’s, the spelling was atrocious and there were so many emojis. I hated emojis. 

**From Levi:  
No thanks. But will you let me into Zackly Hall? My roommate kicked me out and I need a place to sleep.**

Hanji gave me a look. 

**From unknown:  
I won’t. The progect won’t take to long, so if you come, you can sleap on the spare bed at my place. (✿╹◡╹) **

She had to be faking. No college student could spell this bad even without the help of auto-correct. And she wanted me to go back to her house? She hadn’t struck me as the type to be into hookups with almost strangers, but you never can tell I guess. 

**From unknown:  
I sea what you are thinking and that is not what I ment. ノಠ_ಠノ**

Well then. Guess that clears that up. 

**From unknown:  
I want sumone to come with me. I won’t let you in Zackly Hall. We would both be in troble tomorrow. Either come with me or sleap outside. (屮｀∀´)屮**

**From Levi:  
Fine, you shitty four-eyes. Where are we going? Also, why is your spelling so bad?**

**From unknown:  
ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ So mean Levi! **

**From unknown:  
We are going to a field. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**From unknown:  
My spelling is bad becuse I can not hear the way the words are suposed to sound, or what the leters sound like. I had to memorise it all.**

Fuck. Back at it again with the dick moves, Levi. Good going. Why don't you just put yourself out of your misery. 

**From Levi:  
Fine. Why a field?**

Hanji looked up at me with another large grin, the light from her phone screen partially illuminating her face, making her cheeks look grotesquely sunken and her eyes sparkle. 

**From unknown:  
Algol is eclipsing tonight! (*○゜∀。)/☆*。*.・+★ **

Damn it. I think I figured out Hanji’s major. 

Fucking astronomy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, hit me up on tumblr! Username: Theraven4597.


	5. I Bring the Weather With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* I AM SORRY. I AM TERRIBLE. LIFE IS BUSY. Y'ALL ARE AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME. 
> 
> For those who like astronomy too, red light is recommended if you have to have light while stargazing. It doesn’t screw up your night vision as much as other kinds of light do.
> 
> I also put a link for the Wikipedia page on Algol, because it is fascinating stuff.
> 
> (brief mention of suicide in this chapter)
> 
> Song is I Bring the Weather With Me, by The Amity Affliction.

I didn’t know how we would be getting to the field, but Hanji driving us there was definitely what I least expected. I didn’t even know deaf people could drive. Especially BMWs as nice as Hanji’s. Her parents must have money, and a lot of it, I decided.

She climbed in without any hesitation, but I paused. I wanted to savor this moment. Every time I’d ever gotten within 30 feet of a nice car, the owners had glared at me like I was going to key it, steal it, or both. This was a special time for me.

My buzzing phone cut my admiring of Hanji’s car short. It was from her, of course.

**From unknown: ******  
**Quit drooling and get in please.**

I rolled my eyes, and did as she asked, being careful to not leave finger smudges on the exterior. 

She stuck the key in the ignition and turned. The car instantly roared to life, and my seat buzzed with the powerful hum of the engine. 

I sighed. I could get used to riding in cars like this. 

Then Hanji turned the radio on, and hell broke [loose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCXyN09DT9o). 

More of that screamo shit she loved so much started pounding from the speakers, drowning out the almost erotic sounds of the car itself. 

Clapping my hands over my ears in an attempt to keep them from bleeding all over the seat in their agony, I tried to turn the volume down while we were still sitting still, but she smacked my hand away with a glare. 

Once we were moving I didn’t want to start messing with the controls, considering I was already apprehensive about her driving. Instead, I looked out the window and tried to find my happy place as Hanji rapidly accelerated. 

We drove on and on, and with every new song, I hoped it would be something else, but no. It was always the same band. 

One song eventually played that wasn’t so bad. I liked the chorus. 

_We are all stars in the sky_ _We all shimmer then decay_ _So I wonder - did I burn out,_ _Make a mark or fade away?_

Staring at the city lights whipping by, I found myself humming along. As long as I kept my head and fingers from moving with the beat, Hanji wouldn’t know and I wouldn’t have to deny it. 

Eventually the scenery changed to dark trees, and then to farmland. If Hanji was planning on having me lay down in some cow field, she was gonna have another thing coming. There wasn’t a chance in hell that me, Levi Ackerman the Self-Proclaimed Clean Freak, was gonna lay down in a bunch of cow shit. 

“Did you bring a blanket or something?” I asked her. 

When she didn’t respond, didn’t even look at me, I groaned and let my head fall against the window. 

The chorus I liked repeated again, and I found myself lost in the questions it raised. What impression was I leaving on the world? 

Casting a glance at Hanji, I wondered. The song currently playing was nowhere near as depressing as the ones that played previously, but still. I knew there was screamo music that was not about suicide, but why did she pick the songs that were? 

This line of thought was getting me nowhere. 

After another half-hour of auditory torture, Hanji finally pulled into a field she liked. I don’t know what t was about this one in particular, because it looked identical to every one we’d passed for the last forty-five minutes, but she seemed very pleased with herself. 

Hopping out immediately, she left her phone on her seat and pulled out a flashlight. When she flicked it on, the light it produced was red. She then pulled out a notebook, scribbled something down and handed the paper to me. 

_Leave your phone in the car._

Well then. Was she planning to murder me and didn’t want me to call for help? Looking at the way she was holding the red light beneath her chin, painting her face in a ghoulish, contorted way, I wouldn’t be too surprised. 

I did it though, questioning my sanity all the way. On a last minute whim, I brought the notebook and pen along. 

She’d busied herself pulling out a thick blanket set, much to my relief. After spreading it out, she laid down on one side, and patted for me to take the other. 

When I did, she snatched the notebook from me and wrote on it before passing it back. 

She’d drawn a picture of a constellation and labeled it Perseus. One of the stars was circled, and marked as Algol. 

_“Thanks for coming with me Levi! So,[Algol](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algol) is the one I marked, and it is actually not one star but two. It’s what is called a double star system. The dimmer of the two stars is called Algol B, and orbits around the brighter Algol A, but since it is 92.95 light years away, it appears to be one star to us. Every 2 days, 20 hours, and 49 minutes, Algol B passes in front of Algol A, and we can see it visibly dim. Back in Ancient Egypt, it was associated with a demon-like creature because they did not have the science to understand the changes in it’s brightness. So the star’s been nicknamed the Demon Star, and it’s name translates to ‘ghoul.’ Cool, huh? The eclipse takes about 10 hours, but we won’t stay out here that long.”_

Hell right we weren’t. Hanji had been looking at me excitedly while I was reading under the glow from the red flashlight, and when I finished she grabbed my hand and pointed at the sky. After searching among the hundreds of stars visible, I finally spotted Perseus, and then Algol. 

She lowered our hands, but didn’t let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short. There’s so much writers block for this story, it’s not even funny anymore. I know what the plot is, but just… finding the words to write it down is hard. Hopefully this mini-chapter will help overcome some of that.
> 
> If any of you are left who don’t hate me, feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> If you are one of the many who do hate me, well, come yell at me on tumblr like everybody else lol. That is where I will post notices on accidental hiatuses + links to new stories, reblog an unhealthy amount of fan art, and answer any questions you may have about a story or why my lazy ass takes so long to produce so little.
> 
> URL: Theraven4597.tumblr.com


End file.
